remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Out on the Town
' Out on the Town' is one of addition episodes of Sonic X. It was first half of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. It's also beginning of The Rescuers Down Under. It's reveal that Cheese has a brother is Chocola, who first appeared. Plot Inside the Egg Carrier, Eggman gives orders to Omega to find Chocola with the Dark Blue Chaos Emerald when he was abducted by the human poachers. He leaves to find a brown two-tone Chao, who wears a blue bowtie. When they arrive at town, the party meet a small girl named Budgie who is practicing for the clown act, but it is apparent she has not been succeeding. Pips flies over to her and asks if she was hurt by what the man next to her said. She tells him it was only her grandpa. Soon, the Beetle Boys fly over and while Budgie tries to fling them away, she accidentally hits Pips. When she sees that he is dazed, she puts him in her trailer home so he can rest. Afterwards, they all party inside the trailer. Batty tries to convince them that he found the babies, but everyone is so mesmerized by the inventions in the trailer, that they ignore him. Bark offers to go with him. Soon, they find the place where the poachers are keeping the babies. When Batty tries to make a rescue attempt, he is also captured. Bark flies off to go find the rest of the guys. Meanwhile, Budgie confesses to Pips that she has been working on her clown act for years, but she has never been all that good. Pips tells her that she is trying too hard, and she should just do it. Back at where the babies are, the animals are very scared and fear they will never get back home. Batty overcomes his terror of the situation and manages to convince them that if they stick together, they will be able to do anything, to keep them calm. Then the poachers take all the cages and load them onto a big truck. At the fair, Budgie goes to a contest stand and wins a stuffed kangaroo, which reminds Pips of the babies he was supposed to be saving. He confesses to Budgie that he hasn't been doing his job, and that this whole place has just been distracting him. When Budgie hears this, she offers to help him out. They all find the old warehouse, and observe from a high window by the entrance. The poachers drive off, and at the last second, Budgie jumps off of the window and lands on the truck. They drive past Budgie's grandpa, and he sees that Budgie is hanging on the tarp that's covering the truck, and he drives after them. Budgie manages to get inside the car and frees all the birds that were in the cages. The poachers see Budgie trying to get in the car and are enraged to see all the birds flying away. One of them is Mac climbs out of the truck and tries to get Budgie off. She manages to get away from him, but he unlatches the car she's on and sends her hurling backwards on the road. She ends up with one side of the car dangling off a cliff. Batty sees her dangling and decides to help her, since she let him out of his cage. Budgie's grandpa arrives and sees that Batty is struggling carrying Budgie so he quickly swoops them both in his net. The group then head to the ship where the animals are being loaded. Omega spots Chocola in a cage. Sonic and Tails along with Pips and the Beetle Boys rescue the animals. Sonic defeats Eggman's Egg Dealer, but Omega steals Chocola. Knuckles takes on Rouge to get the Master Emerald back. In the Australian Outback, a young boy named Cody is told by his friend, a kangaroo called Faloo, about a trapped Great Golden Eagle called Marahute, who is trapped on top of a cliff and that he is the only one who can set her free. After climbing the cliff, Cody rescues the eagle by cutting her bounds. In the process, he is accidentally knocked off the cliff but Marahute swoops down and catches him on her back just before he hits the ground. Befriending Marahute, Cody is taken on a ride through the air before been taken to her nest, where he is shown her three eggs that are close to hatching, and given a feather by her as a thank you for freeing her. Later, the boy is captured in a trap by wanted local poacher McLeach. When McLeach finds one of the eagle's feathers in the boy's backpack he is instantly overcome with excitement, for he knows that to capture such a grandiose bird would make him rich. McLeach kidnaps the boy and attempts to force out of him the whereabouts of the rare eagle. Category:Sonic X episodes